


Sapience

by HarmMarie



Series: Phoenix Files [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmMarie/pseuds/HarmMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapience (noun): Wisdom, insight.</p>
<p>He used to wonder if he had a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapience

He used to wonder if he had a soul.

After all, he was created by technology. His purpose was to distract anyone who knew Jack O’Neill and later be destroyed with no one the wiser.

He was given memories. Yes, memories make a person…but they didn’t create a soul. Alright, so he’s not exactly a religious person, but he does believe that there is something inside us that makes us unique. That’s why he never felt much sympathy for his robot double. He couldn’t be Jack O’Neill because he wasn’t even flesh and blood.

Except that wasn’t him. And now he’s the copy.

You can’t copy a soul.

He knows now. What it is to have a soul. Learning about the supernatural has given him that. Talking to Spike and Angel, he knows what a soul is and knows what he would be without one.

Most importantly he has learned that if you wonder whether or not you have a soul, you probably do, because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t care one way or the other.

He cares.

He used to lay awake and wonder if he was real. Wonder, if he does have a soul, where did it come from? He used to think about of some of the things he had done in the past and wondered if he ever had a soul in the first place.

He doesn’t have to wonder anymore. 


End file.
